The acoustic wave touch screen technology provides a new way of human-machine interactive input. It greatly facilitates the interaction between a user and the terminal as compared to the traditional input ways by means of a keyplate and mouse.
Current acoustic wave touch screen technology is to arrange an acoustic wave generator and an acoustic wave receiver in the periphery of the terminal screen. The acoustic wave generator is capable of transmitting a high frequency acoustic wave across the screen surface. When a finger touches the screen, the acoustic wave at the touch point is blocked. The coordinate position of the touch point can be determined by detecting the position to which the change in the acoustic wave corresponds. Respective operations may be performed based on the coordinate position of the touch point so as to enable the interaction between the user and the terminal.
The inventor discovers that the prior art at least involves the following problem: sometimes, when the user touches the terminal screen, the user may consider the touch to be unsuccessful before the terminal could respond to the user's touch operation and further touches the screen one or more times, but multiple successive touches may lead to misoperation of the terminal.